


another word for redemption

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: He likes newsprint crosswords, marble chess sets, the smoothness of bullet casings, freshly ejected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	another word for redemption

Nicky likes paperbacks with well-bent spines and runny candle wax. He likes newsprint crosswords, marble chess sets, the smoothness of bullet casings, freshly ejected. He likes sweatshirts in any weather, aged Sangiovese wine, and the humbling air of modest churches. Likes studying faces in oil paintings and prayers to Saint Zita to find his keys. Likes accurate wind charts and inaccurate horoscopes. Wooden donation boxes, glass tip jars, paying zakat. The advent of emojis and GPS. Leveled reticles. Pillow talk. Train rides in autumn. The halcyon hours in the early morn when they are the only two people on earth.


End file.
